Straight Camp
by daisylollyxx
Summary: Rising Sun Health Camp is where the group of Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, Kurt and Blaine are united. Together they battle camp counsellors, therapists and there own problems.


A sign reading "Welcome to Rising Sun Health Camp" hung on an arch over the road leading up to the camp. The car park had many cars already there. Many families saying their goodbyes, some families hugging and kissing and some saying goodbye barely making eye contact with each other.

"Attention everyone, my name is Mrs Fletcher and I am here to organize the activities you will be participating in throughout your stay here. Everyone is here for different reasons, but overall it is because your parents believe there is something wrong with you."

I knew why I was here. I'm gay and came out to my parents a few weeks ago; to say they weren't accepting was an understatement, my father went ballistic, yelling, screaming, he even slapped me. My mother on the other hand just cried, she had always imagined me getting married and following in my father's footsteps and become a lawyer and be successful.

"These are your camp counselors, James, Anthony, Sophie and Tera. They are here to run the activities, group therapy and individual therapy, helping you to understand why you are here and are able for extra therapy sessions if needed. If at any time you think you need extra sessions come to my office and we can organize times with your chosen counselor. I will now pass over to your counselors and they will explain how today will run."

"Hello I'm Tera, if everyone could please follow me."

I looked around again and looked at each person individually; some of them were very good looking. My gaze fell upon a boy who was sitting in the corner looking very worried, it was obvious that he was taller than me, his skin was flawless, his lips were an amazing shade of pink and his hair was platinum blonde, he was amazing.

"Please keep up; we have a lot to do before we start."

Once again my thoughts were interrupted, I looked again to find the boy but he was gone somewhere within the group. I stood and followed everyone else my thoughts always trailing back to the boy. We finally reached a hall which had numerous doors leading off, each door had a number. Tera got out a list and started reading names and numbers; I heard my name followed by the number 13, when she was finished she told us to go find our rooms and unpack. My initial thought was unpack what, but I walked down the hall and entered room 13, I was followed by two other guys who I guess I was sharing the room with. I saw my suitcase next to a bed that I assumed was mine.

"Hi, my name is Nick." I said to my two roommates.

"I'm Blaine." He said overly excited. Blaine had brown eyes and dark curly hair.

"David." He said obviously not wanting to be there. David had brown hair and brown eyes.

We all began to unpack sharing a small conversation trying to get to know each other seeing as we would be living together for the next two months.

We had all finished packing and continued talking, I found out that Blaine and David both went to Dalton Academy and lived in Westerville; which is only a few hours from my house in Lima. We were busy talking about show choir and our love for music when Tera came in and told us that we were about to start our first activity of the day. We went to a room, along the way we were given a quick tour, there wasn't much here, a few ovals, a gym, a swimming pool, a music room, I made a mental note to go there and see what kinds of instruments they had. We finally arrived to a room, inside there was a circle of chairs and we shuffled in and took our seats as Tera left the room. The room was quiet, a few whispers here and there but no real conversation. I took the time to look around the room and I found myself staring at the blonde boy again. When Tera returned she had a sheet of name tags, she handed them out, mine had a star in the corner.

"Ok everyone once you have your name tag find the other people who have the same picture as you, there should be four people in your group."

I looked around and found other people with stars. Kurt Hummel and Wes Montgomery were the first two I found, we started talking but were interrupted when the blonde boy I had been staring at came up to us, I could see that he had a star on his name tag.

"Hi I'm Jeff." He said shyly.

We all introduced ourselves and sat down together. Each group of four sat together and started talking until Tera stood up again.

"So everyone, in case you haven't figured out why you're here yet, I thought I should tell you before our first speaker arrives, he isn't very subtle or caring about the topic. You are all here, in this group because you have either told your parents or they believe you are gay and want you to learn what is wrong about the way you are trying to live your life."

Every glanced at each other awkwardly.


End file.
